1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grave markers and more particularly pertains to a new and improved grave marker which includes flowers and other decorations and mementos embedded in a transparent hardened resin forming a part of a grave marker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of transparent grave markers having various mementos and decorations viewable within or through the marker is well known in the art. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 945,721, issued to Ifft on Jan. 4, 1910, discloses a tombstone constructed of a transparent or translucent material, such as glass or the like, with an oblong compartment being positioned below the glass whereby flowers and the like may be permanently retained in the tombstone in a manner which permits a viewing of the same. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,102, issued to Caplinger on Nov. 5, 1957, discloses a grave marker of a transparent or translucent construction having a hollow chamber in which flowers in a preserved or semi-preserved state may be retained. A special gas-filled atmosphere is maintained within the chamber so as to give the flowers a long-lasting and non-fading quality.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,836, issued to Carnes et al on June 15, 1976, disclosed a grave marker for permanent mounting in a concrete slab, with a pan-shaped cover constructed of rigid transparent acrylic. Appropriate raised inscriptions may be positioned below the acrylic for a viewing therethrough, while the entire grave marker is designed to be positionable within the ground so as to be flush with the surface thereof. This patent, as well as the two aforediscussed patents, depends upon hollow chambers for the retention of appropriate inscriptions and the like, with transparent covers being utilized to view the inscriptions, mementos, etc.
At least one attempt has been made to construct a grave marker of a solid construction which utilizes a translucent or transparent material. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,000, issued to Lisle on Oct. 18, 1977, discloses a lawn marker comprising a solid member formed from translucent or transparent acrylic or methacrylic polymer, and having indicia indicative of or desired by the decedent embedded therein. In this respect, it is noted that flowers, religious medals, jewelry, hobby items, and the like, as well as other treasured mementos of a deceased person, may be contained within the lawn marker. Additionally, a layer of concrete may be placed below the marker as well as around the sides thereof to facilitate its retention within the ground. However, no means are provided for facilitating an expansion and contraction of the acrylic within the ground, nor are any insulation means provided to prevent weathering and cracking of the acrylic over an extended period of time. Additionally, the construction of the Lisle lawn marker is such that damage may result thereto during lawn mowing operations, inasmuch as no means are provided to protect the same from lawn mowers. Further, the Lisle lawn marker is subject to theft inasmuch as no permanent attachment between the acrylic portion of the marker and its concrete surrounding structure is disclosed.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved lawn markers which utilize transparent or translucent material having embedded mementos and decorations therein, which are resistant to the surrounding environment and which are appropriately protected from theft. In this connection, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.